Falling in Love Has its Consequences
by DarkRukia21
Summary: "Hi...Daddy's here. I love you." CHAPTER 10 IS UP!   What happens when Tamaki and Haruhi sleep together? Yuppers, a little bun in the oven! Story going on short hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Fate

CHAPTER 1. UNEXPECTED FATE

"So?" Tamaki pressed excitedly. He had been asking Haruhi all morning. She seemed… different. More moody than usual.

"Tamaki…do you _really_ want to know?" She asked. He gave her the irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Haruuhi loved those eyes, but she hated the advantage it gave him.

"Fine. Tamaki…I'm… pregnant." She stared at him intently. She say his face change from puppy-dog eyes to the empty shell he was when Kasanoda found out Haruhi was a girl.

"WHO'S THE FATHER?" He screamed. Haruhi slapped him Hard. He scuttled to the corner of Music Room 3 like a crab. Then he hissed.

"Who do you think? You are the only guy I have slept with. Ever." Haruhi growled.

"…" Was Tamaki's response. Then…

"YAY! NOW I ACCLAIM THE "DADDY" TITLE!" He screamed loudly. That was when Hikaru, Karou, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori walked in.

"Guys! Guess what?" Tamaki yelled to his best friends.

"Haruhi is- -" He was stopped my the sounds of Haruhi's quiet sobs.

"Great, Milord. You made her cry." The twins exclaimed.

"Oh, Haru-Chan! Hold my Usa-Chan!" Haruhi took up on Hunny's offer.

"What am I going to do?" She asked quietly, buiring her face into the stuffed rabbit.

"About what?" Kyoya questioned. She put her hand on her stomach and said,

"This baby."

Everyone was in total shock. Even Kyoya and Mori couldn't keep their composed fronts. Hikaru and Karou were running around screaming, while Hunny was crying. Kyoya's mouth wouldn't stop gaping, while Mori's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Haru-Chan…who's the father?" Hunny asked suspiciously. Haruhi jerked her thumb towards Tamaki.

"The guy over there in the corner making a hamster home." Everyone stood in utter shock. Then the twins yelled out,

"BWAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! WHO KNEW HE HAD IT IN HIM?" They were rolling on the floor laughing. Karou was crying. Haruhi was laughing herself.

"Yea, I know, right?"


	2. Chapter 2: Freaking Out

CHAPTER 2. FREAKING OUT

Everyone was still in utter shock about Haruhi's pre- um… with child-ness-ness (As Kyoya put it)

"People are going to find out soon enough."

"Yea."

"We should be concerned about HARU-CHAN, not everyone else."

"Mitsukuni's right."

"How will the chairman take it?"

"Oh God."

"What about MY father…I'm the one that's knocked up, for crying out loud."

"OH GOD!" Tamaki screamed. He imagined Ranka chasing him with a chainsaw. Tamaki shuddered and yelped. Haruhi walked over to him and rubbed is head.

"…Be glad my father doesn't own a chainsaw." She whispered in his ear. Tamaki blushed.

"Milord, sorry to interrupt, but that's no blushing matter. What you two DID is a blushing matter." Tamaki's whole body went red.

"Tamaki, Hikaru. Please just shut-" she was stopped abruptly. Haruhi clamped he hand over her mouth, and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Nausea." They all agreed in unison. Haruhi came back a few minutes later, looking extremely woozy. Tamaki rushed to her side and helped her to the couch.

"Ugh…Thank you, Tamaki. Man, I feel like crap." Hikaru replied sarcastically.

"Hah, I bet you do, _mother." _Haruhi shot back. "Look, Hikaru, news flash. I am a hormonal, PMS-ing pregnant teenager. I'm not afraid to come over there and kick your ass." Everyone laughed. Hikaru was pissed.

"Burn." Kyoya said. Mori and Hunny giggled. Karou looked confused. "Karou, what's up?" Tamaki asked. Karou replied. "I've been troubled because something is making me confused." Everyone looked intently at the twin. He ran his hand through his hair. "Um…well…How did a stupid person like Milord sleep with a smart person like Haruhi? Did you drug her or something?" Haruhi laughed, while Tamaki was furious.

"No, I did not drug her! How could you come up with a stupid scenario like that?" Tamaki screeched.

"Milord, but why would Haruhi agree to have sex with a guy like YOU? You must have done something." Hikaru said. Haruhi was the one to answer his question.

"Eh heh heh heh heh…" Both Tamaki and Haruhi blushed violently.

"Well…it's a long story…"

"And complicated one at that."


	3. Chapter 3: One Night at Haruhi's House

_I didn't put this one the first two chapters so… I'm putting it on this chapter. I DO NOT OWN OURAN. If I did, it would be called "TAMAHARU FTW!" But I don't own Ouran nor the characters._

CHAPTER 3. ONE NIGHT AT HARUHI'S HOUSE

_*FLASHBACK!*_

"_Haruhi… I forgot how utterly adorable your apartment was." Tamaki exclaimed. He stood in awe at her doorstep, while she just walked in, took off her coat, and sat down._

"_Oh. My. God." Tamaki whispered. _

"**A KOATATSU!" **

_Haruhi jumped. Tamaki quickly closed the door, locked it, and joined her._

"_Wow, Tamaki. Are koatatsu's THAT amazing?" She asked._

"_Why, yes, Haruhi! They bring the famliy together." Haruhi blushed. The way he said it…. "So. Should I make some food?" _

"_What about dessert? We didn't get any at the restraunt."_

"_Yea. That works." Haruhi laughed. She stepped into her kitchen, with Tamaki right at her heels. 'CAN I HELP? CAN I! CAN I!" Haruhi laughed even more._

"_If you would like." Haruhi attempted to reach a bag on the top shelf, but she couldn't reach it. Tamaki laughed, and Haruhi pouted. He reached up and got the bag for her. She smiled. "Thanks. It seems my house isn't short people friendly." They both laughed. Tamaki eyed the bad, and it said,_

_For Haruhi…from mom. Make some of these for yourself. I'll be home from the hospital soon. _

_Love, Mommy._

_Tamaki looked like he was going to cry. He knew Kotoko never came home from the hospital… He snapped out of it, and gave Haruhi the bag. "Well, let's make the batter."_

_They made the batter, but Tamaki was making an utter mess. He got some on Haruhi's nose. She scowled._

"_How did I know we couldn't do this without utter destruction to follow?" She laughed, and returned the favor. That turned into all out war…then that war ceased and turned into…kissing…somehow. _

_Haruhi blushed. Tamaki kissed her on the cheek._

"_So…shall we continue?" Tamaki asked. _

"_What? Where?" Haruhi giggled._

"_In…the bedroom." He put emphasis on that for some reason. It took a few minutes for Haruhi to realize what Tamaki was saying, then, (out of being ruled by hormones) said,_

"_Yes." _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"…Wow." Hikaru and Karou said.

"That's a scenario out of a movie." Kyoya commented.

"Way to lose it." Hunny laughed.

" I'm never sleeping with anyone. Ever." Mori said.

"You really should." Haruhi said, then fell asleep.

"Well, I guess you guys didn't eat cookies that night…"


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the Parents

_Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaack… (lawlz…that was odd.) But, FYI I don't own Ouran. If I did, it would be called "TAMAHARU FTW!" Aaaaaaaand it isn't. So I obviously don't own it. Enjoy _

CHAPTER 4. TELLING THE PARENTS

It had been a few weeks after Haruhi's…um… situation had been revealed. Everyone was happy for her. Now, the hard part. Telling Mr. Suoh and her father, Ranka. Haruhi somehow mustered up the courage to tell the chairman…about her pregnancy.

"Well." The chairman replied.

"Are…are you mad? Are you revoking my scholarship?" Haruhi asked. Tears welled up in her eyes. The chairman laughed.

"No, quite the opposite, on the contrary."

"…What?"

"My Tamaki, A FATHER! What a splendid image!" Yuzuru exclaimed. He hugged Haruhi, then pulled back.

"Right. Baby."

**LATER THAT DAY…**

"Tamaki. I told the chairman." Haruhi told him quietly.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAA? How…how did he take it?" Tamaki screamed. He ran around screaming, looking for Kuma-Chan.

"Tamaki…he took it quite well. He said that he was proud that his son was becoming a man." Tamaki stopped, and tip-toed over to Haruhi.

"Wow! Wonderful. I love daddy."

"Um… what about _my _dad?"

"OH CRAP!" Tamaki yelled, lying in a pool of tears. Haruhi laughed.

"How about we tell him together. He's much less likely to kill you when I'm there." She held out her hand. Tamaki noticed a tiny bump coming from her stomach.

"Yea, lets tell him."

Not the best day. Mei and her father were there. Tamaki looked nervously at Haruhi, and she took a deep breath.

"Dad, we really need to talk." Haruhi said, her voice cracking.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Do we need to go into the other room?" Ranka asked.

"I've heard it all before." Mei said. Haruhi looked like she would burst out into tears.

"Shut up, Mei! You have no say in this. I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Haruhi shot back harshly, tears gushing down her face. She ran into Tamaki's arms.

"Dad…don't be angry."

"How could I be?"

"Because I'm pregnant." There was a long silence. Ranka finally broke the icy atmosphere.

"I knew this would happen."

"Wait…you aren't mad?"

"How could I be? My daughter was having fun, and this is her consequence. Oh, and Tamaki?" Tamaki froze.

"Yes, papa?"

"You are special. My daughter loves you. Please… take care of my Haruhi."

"Yes…of course."


	5. Chapter 5: Gossip & Baby Kicks

_Yay! New chapter… this is fast forward to the 4__th__ month…I hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN OURAN. …I WISH I DID._

CHAPTER 5. GOSSIP & BABY KICKS

"So, Haruhi! Is being pregnant fun?" Renge asked. Haruhi ran a hand through her ponytail. She grew her hair out because…she just wanted to.

"Sometimes… I mean, you get a lot of sympathy, you get out of a lot of things…but on the downside, you have killer cravings…morning sickness…and you get fat." Haruhi laughed softly, then put her hand on her expanding belly. She was 4 months along. "Plus, knowing that you are in charge of another life can be extremely nerve-wracking at times…"

"But you have an amazing boyfriend. And an amazing father to your child." Ayame added.

"Yea, I do." Haruhi blushed. Before she could talk, Tamaki came running down the hallway.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed. He gave her a tight bear hug, and she had to remind him that she was pregnant. He laughed, and put his hand on her belly. When he removed his hand, Haruhi shifted, looking as if she was in some sort of pain or discomfort.

"Haruhi! Are you ok? IS THE BABY COMING NOW? OH GOD SOMEBODY GET TOWELS!" Tamaki screamed. Haruhi hit him.

"Tamaki…here is a bit of feminine advice for you. Babies aren't born…JUST AFTER 4 MONTHS!" Haruhi yelled.

"Then…what is it?"

"Tamaki…the baby just kicked." Her eyes glittered with tears, while Tamaki stood in awe. All the girls were "Awwwwww!"-ing.

"Now, baby. Don't kick mommy." Tamaki cooed. Haruhi then lightly grabbed Tamaki's hand, and placed it on her stomach. It took a few seconds, then he felt it. A little nudge hit his hand.

"Oh, wow…" He was really crying now. And so was Haruhi. Hikaru and Karou werestrolling down the hallway, when they saw a crowd of girls whispering things like, "Can I feel?" and, "Oh my gosh! That is so adorable!" They walked over to see what all the commotion was all about. They saw Haruhi and Tamaki looking at each other in awe, while their hands were on her stomach.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi giggled, but Tamaki answered. "Hikaru…our baby just kicked." Karou gasped, and asked anxiously if he could feel. Haruhi willingly let him, and he looked in awe at her. "Oh, wow…Hikaru, you must feel this! It is so…Hikaru?" Karou looked to see Hikaru running down the hallway.

_Why? Why did I have to lose the girl I love to Tamaki? It's not fair! And, to be pregnant with his child… _Hikaru felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Left out. Sad. Angry. All these emotions, building up inside him… He saw Haruhi in his mind… her holding _his _hand, her carrying _his _child.

"Why does he always win?"

**Thanks for the positive reviews! Next chapter is going to be a special about when they decide if they keep the baby or not… It shall be called, "What Have You Done To Me?" Please review. I beg of you **** Aaaaaand, thanks for reading! **


	6. Special! What Have You Done to Me?

_Hey guys! This is a special… I hope you enjoy! Please review. I DO NOT OWN OURAN…_

SPECIAL: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?

Haruhi stood patiently outside Tamaki's giant mansion, waiting for someone to answer. She sighed, and set her hand on her stomach. Somebody nudged her. "I know…I know…Daddy can be a big fat jerk sometimes… he can't even open the damn door for me…" She sighed impatiently, and rang the buzzer again.

"May I ask who is speaking?" Somebody said on the other line.

"Hi. This is Haruhi Fujioka… Can you tell Tamaki to get out here right now? We have something extremely important to discuss." Before she knew it, all the house keepers were at her side, asking if she needed help or anything else. She just asked for Tamaki, and she got what she wanted.

"Haru…hi? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, worried.

"There is something we need to discuss right now." Tamaki looked at her, confused.

"It has come to my attention that… we haven't decided whether we are going… to keep the baby or not." She said softly. Tamaki answered.

"Of course we are! What could make you think such a thing?" Tamaki said it a panicked tone.

"You have to realize something, Tamaki. We are in High School. _I _am in High School. What makes you think we can possibly raise a child on our own?" Haruhi said in a slightly agitated tone. She sat down on Tamaki's bed, and he joined her.

"The baby could stay here. My housekeepers could watch the child in the day, and when we got back from school, we could watch the baby."

"So, what am I going to do? Live here? I have a family, you know. And by the way, this house isn't the most child-friendly." Tamaki looked at her, and nodded. "You could have the baby during the week…"

"Tamaki, you IDIOT!" Nobody is at my house."

"Then, like I proposed…"

"Tamaki. Think about the baby. You know what? You aren't. I don't even know why I came. Why didn't I assume that you would take this exactly like you are now?" Haruhi shot at him. She stood up, and started to walk out. She mumbled something as she grabbed the door handle.

"Haruhi? What did you say?" Haruhi turned around, her eyes gushing with tears.

"I…I said…what have you done to me?" She yelled, and ran out. Incidentally, the host club had dropped by for a visit. They say Haruhi running down the stairs, crying. Hikaru gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a hug.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi's crying stopped.

"It's Tamaki… please…tell him…that if this—" she pointed to her stomach "is going to work… he is going to need to step up, and be a man." She gently released herself from Hikaru's hold, and walked down the stairs.

"Tamaki only thinks about himself…that idiot."


	7. Chapter 6: Cravings & Baby Names

_Hi guys! Here's chapter 6! I'm hoping to get more chapters up today… I hope you like this chapter! I DO NOT OWN OURAN._

CHAPTER 6. CRAVINGS & BABY NAMES

"Tamaki? Sorry to be a burden, but can you get me some takoyaki please? Oh…and thank you." Haruhi asked politely. She set eyes on her large stomach.

"3 more months… I've endured 6 months of treacherous pregnancy…what's 3 more?" She asked herself.

"Here, love." Tamaki said as he entered the room. Haruhi's face was lit up by a smile, and Tamaki gave her the food. She gave him an unexpected kiss.

"Whoa…what was that for?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry…hormones." Haruhi laughed. She started eating her takoyaki. Tamaki looked at her, and let out a sigh.

"Haruhi…you went to the doctor yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"So… did you learn the…uh… gender of the baby?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi set down her plate.

"It's a girl." Haruhi said softly. Tamaki's eyes glinted with excitement.

"Our little baby girl!" He cried. Tamaki put his head on the bump.

"Ow." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"She kicked my eye." Haruhi giggled. "What, does your hormones make you laugh at pain?"

"Tamaki, I have always laughed at your pain, idiot." She kissed him on the cheek. Then, as their lips were about to touch…

"TAMA-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" Hunny yelled. Haruhi pouted.

"Did we interrupt you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, you did." Tamaki and Haruhi said in unison.

"But…we have food…" Haruhi pushed Tamaki off the couch. "Come in!" They all swarmed the room. Hikaru and Hunny sat next to Haruhi. Hunny set his head in Haruhi's stomach, making it his pillow.

"Wow…the baby kicks a lot." Hunny told Haruhi. She laughed.

"Does it bother you?" Hikaru asked.

"No, quite the opposite. It's soothing."

"Cool."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Karou asked.

"Girl!" Tamaki yelled happily. They all smiled.

"Do you have names in mind?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"What? I have to name her?"

"Yes, Haruhi."

"But I'm a minor! I mean, I had a few names in mind, but I thought our dads could conjure up something! And a name is a serious thing! She'll be stuck with it her whole life!" Haruhi fretted. Then, Tamaki grabbed a small sheet of paper, and wrote something on it, folded it, and gave it to Haruhi. She took one look.

"Aw, HELL no!" She yelled.

"What does it say?" Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

"He wants to name our baby… Drizzle."

"Milord, you are a retard."

"What? It's feminine but strong." Tamaki argued.

"No."

"But- -"

"Tamaki, please…for the sake of our baby…" She said in an adorable voice.

"Fine…"


	8. Chapter 7: Almost Time & Raging Hormones

_Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry I was on such a long hiatus. I wrote on my page why…please PLEASE don't kill meh __ But I'm back…and that's good, right? Well, I don't Ouran. And you know my reason why._

**Chapter 7: The Final Month & Raging Hormones**

"Haruhi? How are you fairing?" Tamaki's father asked. He hid behind the door, not wanting to enter yet. He had a wife who was pregnant before. And hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman scorned.

"Mr. Suoh, I'm fine. Please come in. I won't eat you." She giggled at her own joke. She then yawned, wanting to go to sleep. But she knew she couldn't, because Tamaki and the other members of the Host club would be there soon.

"Uh…where's Tamaki?" She asked in a polite tone, trying to keep the laziness out of it.

"I'm here, Haruhi!" The blonde exclaimed. He walked gracefully yet worriedly into the room to be at Haruhi's side. And not even a few seconds later, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya walked in behind him. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of Haruhi. They had not seen her for a few months, because some things obviously needed cleaning up.

"Wow, Haruhi…you…" Yuzuru winced at their comment. He just wanted to scream, "_HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A PREGNANT WOMAN SCORNED! NOOOOO…" _But, he kept his mouth shut.

"Yea, I know…I'm fat. Big whoop." She rolled her eyes at Kyouya. Kyouya then returned the favor.

"I wasn't going to say that." He replied with his nicest (?) smile.

"Well, other than the fact of Kyouya sucking at lying, thank you all for coming. Tamaki said I needed some 'human' interaction."

"Well, we are always here." Hikaru said politely. She gave him a warm smile. Haruhi then shifted slightly, placing her hand on her stomach.

"…Ow." Haruhi muttered.

"Are you OK?" Everyone yelled. They all rushed to her side, Tamaki being the most animated of them all.

"Guys…I'm fine. The baby was just kicking…a lot." She laughed. Everyone let out a collective sigh. After a few moments of silence, Haruhi broke it. "So, Hunny, Mori. How's college working out for you guys?"

"Great!" Hunny exclaimed. "I'm really satisfied with the field I'm in. I bet Takashi is too, right?"

"Yes. I like law. …So will you, Haruhi." Haruhi gasped after his comment, blushing slighty.

"Wow…thanks, Mori. Ever since this—" She pointed her finger at her stomach "—Nobody has asked me about law. That was nice." She smiled, and gave him a hug. He was surprised, and so was everyone else. Tamaki and Hikaru stood up.

"Would you like food?" They said in unison. Haruhi's eyes gleamed at the comment.

"Yes! Thank you for asking!" She gave them both pecks on the cheek. They then both ran, giving each other high-fives.

"8 more days." Haruhi muttered. Their eyes grew wide.

"That soon? I was sure you had a week." Kyouya commented.

"I did, but the doctor then changed the due date. He said the baby is growing very quick." Hunny laughed. "Kinda like Tama!" He giggled.

"Yeah…kinda like Tama." Haruhi said softly. Then, with sudden enthusiasm, "Do you want to see the baby's room?" She said, excitement in her eyes.

"Yea! Adventure to the baby room!"

_That does it for this installment of "Falling in Love Has its Consequences!" Next chapter will be called, "Baby Rooms & Water Breakers!" _

…_I guess that was a spoiler XD_

_Please RRR! :D _


	9. Chapter 8: Baby Rooms and Water Breakers

_Guys! I finally got around to writing this! I really hope you guys enjoy it! I'm on Spring Break, so I'll try and write as much as I can _

"Haruhi? Should you be walking?" Hikaru asked nervously. He eyed cautiously as Haruhi wobbled out of the room, her large stomach seeming to make her delicate frame even smaller.

"It's fine, Hikaru, don't worry about me." She said, running a hand through her hair. The Host Club made their way down the tremendous hall, and then they saw the door. Haruhi held a tiny key in her hand, and unlocked it. She pushed the door open cautiously.

"Well, here we are." She said in a soft voice. The Host Club stood in awe of the room. The room was a sky blue, already lined with photos of baby animals and such. The crib was made of a maple colored wood, with blankets with bunnies on them. The mobile also had bunnies on it. They all kept staring in awe, and Haruhi grabbed their attention.

"So…do you guys like it? I hope this isn't too overboard. Tamaki was the one who decorated the room." She said proudly, but she had a hint of worry in her tone.

"I really like the bunnies." Hunny said, his eyes giving the room another look.

"Tamaki did this? I would have thought that he would have had the room in pink frills and such." Kyouya stated, nudging his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, who would've thought Tamaki could make something so nice?" The twins said in unison. Tamaki the burst in, with some food and an angered look on his face.

"I can decorate, thank you very much." He said in a huffy tone, setting the food down on a tiny cabinet. He then folded his arms.

"Haruhi…I don't think you have shown them the best thing." He said softly to Haruhi. She then gasped, and ran to the closet.

"Right! Guys, Tamaki picked this out. It is utterly adorable." She squealed, and pulled something out of the closet. It was a bear costume, modeled after Tamaki's Kuma-Chan. They all let out a little "Awww…"

"Wait. You're gonna dress up your kid in—" Hikaru was abruptly stopped by Karou's elbow in his side.

"Sorry, Hikaru's just mean. He doesn't like cute clothes due to the fact that our mother would dress us up as girls when we were little. Hikaru was pink." Kaoru smirked. Hikaru blushed.

"Kaoru! Why would you tell them that?" He said angrily. Haruhi motioned towards the two fighting twins.

"Guys, please. Can you—" Haruhi stopped and gasped. Everything around her stopped too. Tamaki immediately went to her side.

"Haruhi?"

"…Tamaki?" She said in a soft tone.

"Yes, darling?"

"…If I told you my water broke, would you believe me?"

Everyone started panicking. Mainly because nobody knew what to do in this situation.

"Get the car!" Kyouya said in an affirmative tone. Mori and Hunny ran downstairs. Tamaki was at Haruhi's side, not letting go of her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Haruhi…just breathe…"

"HOW AM I GOING TO BE OKAY WHEN THIS BABY IS CLAWING ITS WAY OUT OF ME?" She shrieked at him. "SHOULDN'T YOU BE DOING SOMETHING?" Hikaru and Kaoru backed away.

"Don't you two go anywhere. YOU started this." She growled.

"Tamaki, Haurhi! Get to the car!" Hunny yelled. They made their way down the stairs, and Tamaki helped Haruhi to the car.

"DRIVE!" She yelled at the helpless driver. The Host Club cringed at Haruhi.

"I don't think Tono is going to come out alive."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about Haruhi?"

"I am, don't worry. I was thinking about Tamaki because he's the one holding Haruhi's hand."


	10. Chapter 9: Just Get It Over With

_Whew! Thanks for sticking with me, guys. A few more chapters…aaand we are done! PLEASE R&R_

"You suck, you suck, you SUCK!" Were the only words that came out of Haruhi's mouth the entire ride to the hospital. Hikaru and Kaoru were muffling their laughter, while Mori stayed concentrated on the road. Hunny was playing with his Bun-Bun, trying to drown out the noise. Kyouya was just on his laptop. The only people who were really suffering were Tamaki and Haruhi. Yes, Tamaki was suffering due to the fact that the love of his life was in the most pain she would ever be in, and he was afraid he would lose a hand. The car then came to an abrupt stop.

"Guys, go!" Hunny said. Tamaki nodded, and helped Haruhi out of the car.

"We love you, Haruhi!" The twins said with a smile. Haruhi gave them one back. She then stopped.

"Can you get me one of those wheelchairs? This really-OW!" She yelped. Tamaki rushed to get a wheelchair, and helped her sit. They made their way through the hospital doors, and all eyes were on them. She knew what they were all thinking.

"Whore."

"Whore."

"Hey, the guy she's with is pretty cute!"

She ignored the stares. _We're going to be okay. _She thought to her baby. _Just please…don't kill Mommy in the process, okay? _

"Uh, my girlfriend is in labor! We need some help!" Tamaki said urgently to the front desk. Their heads shot up, and they immediately came to help.

"Right this way…don't worry, we are going to help you." The nurse said with a reassuring smile.

_Why are they making it sound like I'm dying? _Haruhi thought to herself. She shrugged, and continued to breathe heavily.

"How long am I going to be here?" Haruhi asked the doctor. He pushed the glasses up his nose.

"You are only about 3 centimeters dilated. You're going to be here for a few hours." He said in a very professional matter. She sighed.

"When do I get that shot in the spine?" She asked. She then laughed at herself. "Wow. I never knew that getting a shot in the spine would sound so good."

"Not for a while, sweetie. I'll get the nurses to check up on you. Just make sure to breathe. Oh, and if you have another contraction, just press the nurse button, okay?" He smiled at her. She smiled back. As soon as her doctor left the room, she folded her arms over her stomach.

"Hey, um…I love you and all, but if you hurt me again…" She then took back her own words. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't be blaming you. Ugh, I must sound like a lunatic. Talking to you and all…" She then heard a little laugh from the door.

"You don't sound like a lunatic, you sound like a mom." Tamaki said, and walked into the room. She blushed as he kissed her on the forehead. "The others will be here in a little while…do you want them here?" He said.

"I don't mind. I like having company." She said in her nicest tone.

"Haruhi…I'm sorry." Haruhi's eyes shot up to look at Tamaki's. He looked…pained.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked. He then lowered his head a little.

"For putting you in this situation. You know I like it when people are smiling, especially you, Haruhi. I just can't believe I'm putting you through so much pain. I am so, so sorry." Haruhi let out a tiny laugh.

"Tamaki, it isn't your entire fault. It's partially mine too. I mean, I let this happen. I could've said no, but I didn't. I guess I'm just stubborn like that." She let out a sigh. "And plus, going through the worst pain imaginable is going to lead us to the greatest miracle imaginable." Haruhi said softly and rubbed her bump. Tamki then leaned in, and kissed her softly. She then leaned back. Tamaki gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"With my hormone levels, I'm probably going to pounce you. Better wait for that after the baby is born. Which is going to be soon, I hope." She told Tamaki. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and then the other Hosts walked in.

"Sorry we're late. The woman at the front desk was giving us problems." Kyouya said.

"Yeah, the Kyouya shut her up with a $100 dollar bill." Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. Haruhi laughed with them. "Wow, that's funny." She said.

"Haru-Chan! Are you okay? Hunny said.

"More or less. I haven't had a contraction in-OW!" Her hands went to her stomach. "Haruhi!"

"SOMEONE PRESS THE FREAKING NURSE BUTTON!" She shrieked at them. Hikaru pushed it. They then heard heels coming down the hallway, and Ranka burst in.

"Haruhi! Oh, my darling…" He said as he rubbed her head. He then looked at Tamaki, and mouthed "You're going to die, Suoh." Tamaki backed up into the wall. The nurse walked in.

"I'm going to check her. I would recommend you guys stepping out for a moment." The nurse said. They all inched a little closer.

"OUT." Haruhi growled. They all ran out.

"I've never heard her that angry." Ranka said, and an a hand through his hair.

"Neither have I." The Hosts said in unison. After a few minutes, the nurse walked out. "I gave her the shot. The baby will come anytime now. If she's in any pain whatsoever, press the nurse button as quickly as possible." The nurse informed them. They all nodded, and walked back into Haruhi's room. She smiled.

"Sorry I snapped at you guys. I shouldn't have done that." She said softly.

"Oooh, It's okay, Haru-Chan!" Hunny said and hugged her. She gladly hugged back. The twins want over, and hugged her too. Tamaki and Ranka stayed near the back.

"You know what's funny" Ranka said as he applied another coating of lipstick.

"Huh?" Tamai aksed.

"When Kotoko got the shot, she acted the same way as Haruhi is now." He laughed, and so did Tamaki.

"Like mother, like daughter." Tamaki said quietly.

Yes…the shot's good for you, too." Ranka said. Tamaki gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because, you have a little time where she won't claw your face out. I'd say, the quality of your life has improved 1,000%." Ranka laughed again. Tamaki smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Hikaru's voice interrupted their peace.

"So…who's gonna be in the room when the baby is born?" He questioned.

"Tamaki and my father. That's all." She sighed again. "I just don't want you guys to see me…when I'm having the baby, y'know." She muttered.

"That's totally understandable." Kyouya said.

Thanks for understand-ouch." Haruhi gasped.

….

"HIT THE FREAKING BUTTON!" Haruhi shrieked at Hikaru. He clicked it about twenty times.

"GET OUT!" She yelled. "EXCEPT YOU AND TAMAKI." She pointed at Ranka. They both immediately ran to her side while the others left the room. Three doctors ran in.

"Well, it's go time, Miss Fujioka."

"JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" 


	11. Chapter 10: And Unto Us,A Child Is Born!

_Almost done guys! Thanks for bearing with me._

"Ms. Fujioka, on the count of three, I want you to push. Okay?" The doctor said in a slightly harsh tone. Haruhi just stared at the doctor, her eyes blank. "…Is this really happening?"

"One." The doctor said calmly.

"_I'M NOT READY TO BE A GRANDDADDY!" _Ranka shouted in his head.

"Two" The doctor said in a more sharp tone.

"_HARUHI'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEE…" _Tamaki screamed at himself mentally.

"Three!" The doctor said in a nice but demanding tone.

"_I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot, Tamaki's an idiot, everyone's an IDIOT!" _Haruhi yelled aloud. The sharp pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away.

Nope, no luck there.

"Remember to breathe, Ms. Fujioka." The nurse said.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" She snapped at the nurse. Tamaki and Ranka immediately stiffened. The only ones in the room that had their head in the right place were the doctors. Lucky them.

"Okay, only a few more pushes…"

"JUST GET THE THING OUT OF ME!" Haruhi shrieked.

Xxx

"Haruhi. Sounds. Angry." The twins said softly as they overheard the situation in the room. They mostly heard Haruhi screaming at Tamaki, and sometimes they heard Tamaki scream in his defense. They never heard Ranka, but they knew Ranka wanted to scream as well. Everyone wanted to scream. They had been in a hospital for about seven hours, seeing their best friend in the most horrible pain she would ever be in. All of their patience was running thin.

"This is crazy." Hunny said in a slightly agitated tone.

"Yeah, it is." Mori agreed, leaning his head onto the hospital wall.

"You know what's crazy?" Kaoru said. Everyone turned their heads and stared at him.

"The fact that our best friend, the girl we ALL love, is in their right now, in the most pain she will EVER be in, all because of that…that IDIOT?" Hikaru snapped. Kaoru looked at him, stunned. But then his face softened out.

"Yes, that…but the thing I was thinking…is how much we have all grown from this." Kaoru said in a reassuring tone. They all stared at him. "I mean, look at us. People who are normally in our situation would just walk out and wait for a call saying the baby was born. Normal people would have left Haruhi and Tamaki's side long ago. Normal people…"

"Wouldn't have the strength to do this." Mori finished. They all smiled. Even Kyouya was happy.

"That was a great speech, Kaoru, Mori." Tamaki said walking out of the room. They all stared at him.

"Tono! Why aren't you in there?" Hikaru almost yelled at him.

"I…came to get you guys. The baby is here." Tamaki said, his eyes lighting up, and a smile rising on his face.

"Guys..let's go see Haruhi."

When they walked in, they saw Haruhi cradling a tiny, tiny baby swaddled in a lush pink blanket. She looked up at them, looking both tired and excited. She just smiled, and that was enough for everyone to know she was OK. They all crowded around her bed, trying to get a better look of the child.

"…Do you want to hold her, Tamaki?" She said softly, carefully putting her arms out so Tamaki could take the child.

"Yes. Of course I do." He said in her same tone. When Tamaki took the baby, everyone saw the expression change on his face. It changed from excited…to wise. It looked like Tamaki knew everything. They all gathered around Tamaki, getting a better look of the baby.

Her eyes were a mirror of Haruhi's-a chocolate brown. The child looked into Tamaki's eyes, and gave him a small, toothless smile. Her hair was a golden yellow, just like Tamaki's. He stroked her hair softly, and turned his head to the Host Club.

"Not to sound rude, but can Haruhi and I have a moment alone?" Tamaki said softly. They all nodded, and walked out of the room quietly. He stared into the baby's eyes, then into Haruhi's.

"Do you have a name in mind, Tamaki?" Haruhi said quietly, her eyes soft.

"How about we name her after you mother, Haruhi?" Tamaki said, He looked into the baby's eyes. "Yes…she looks like a Kotoko." He said, and laughed. Haruhi smiled at him

"That sounds nice. Kotoko…" Haruhi said, and fell asleep.

"Hi…Daddy's here. I love you." Tamaki said to the small child.


End file.
